Arx Gnoscere
History Construction on the city started as a response to the Fall. Elves were scared and seeking refugefrom this new and terrifying reality, some fled underground, others wanted to stay above. Arx Gnoscere was built as a fortress against the world, a place where the elves could be safe. The school, The Diatribica Teritum, was established in 194 AL with a singular goal: to bring Lunam back through careful analysis and study of magic. Now Arx Gnoscere is home to thousands of elves, and to this day The Diatribica Teritum is one of the largest schools in the Homeland. 'Description ' Arx Gnoscere is more than 4 or 5 miles across, with huge walls encircling the entirety of each level. Large stone turrets flank either side of the 16 enormous gates, perched atop each one is a small squad of archers. The walls and gates are well cared for, in stark contrast to the decaying ruins dotting the surrounding jungle. Down the middle of the city runs a channel, rushing with water from a source pool at the top.The city is packed with shops, inns, and homes. Buildings seem to have been constructed rapidly, without regard for any sort of order. The school and surrounding area, however, are free from this chaos, 7 large flagstone buildings, about 30 feet tall each, occupy the main courtyard. At the far end of this level there is a keep, stretching across nearly a quarter of the entire city with an imposing dome in the center. The city was built with four levels ascending. The levels of the city are called chords. The lowest chord is occupied by many homes, inns, and simple shops. Here you might find a place to stay, a warm meal, or a general goods store to resupply after your long journey. There is one area of the lower chord that is less densely occupied than the rest. Here you might find a fight or lose your gold. It is often referred to as The Steiges or "The Lowest Chord." The middle chord houses shops for the trade crafts. Armorers, smiths, trade merchants, and other such shops dot the streets among the various guild halls on this level. The top chord is home to the mages, healers, clerics, priests, and other such mystics. Here you might seek healing, guidance, magical components, or other rare services and goods. At the uppermost chord there is the school, The Diatribica Teritum. This is the sole reason for the existence of Arx Gnoscere. Here the most scholarly elves research at any of the 8 houses of magic, one for each school. In the center of the courtyard there is a pool of water, it seems endless, probably filled by some magical source. This is the heart of the city, the place where most inhabitants spend their days. It's clear that the gates, turrets, and walls were all constructed to protect this school. 'Notable Inhabitants ' * Conterrica Der’Atheron IX (Ter) * Librion Edyrm’Plycanthica (Edrym) * Mortarron Caed’Goren (Tarron) * Asperith Maliath’Athule (Mal) * Asperith Meira’Athule (Meira) Category:Locations